


Andromeda and Eclipse Meet Vary and Shift

by Dragon_Tamer47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Cream - Freeform, M/M, just kids being cute, shapeshifter twins, ship kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Shattered Dream and Cross wanted to bring their twins to a park for a picnic. Andromeda and Eclipse meet two interesting skeleton kids.
Relationships: Andromeda & Eclipse, Shattered Dream/Cross
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Requests





	Andromeda and Eclipse Meet Vary and Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Andromeda and Eclipse are my Dark Cream ship kids.  
> Vary and Shift are shapeshifter twins that belong to bluepalleteuniverse on Tumblr.  
> Shattered Dream belongs to shattereddreamsau/galacii-gallery on Tumblr.  
> Dream belongs to jokublog on Tumblr.   
> Cross belongs to jakei95 on Tumblr.   
> This was fun to write.

Cross carried Eclipse as he exited the portal, Shattered coming through shortly after with Andromeda shyly holding his shirt. They decided to visit a nature park in a random AU that Cross had scouted beforehand. Their kids deserved to have some actual fresh air sometimes, though they'll always make sure it's safe before bringing them anywhere. Eclipse looked around in awe of all the colors, so many new colors to see! Andromeda noticed her brother's growing excitement and looked around as well. She was amazed, so many things she never saw before!

Cross smiled at their excitement, putting Eclipse down on the grass. "Go have fun, but remember not to go too far." "Yes fathew, c'mon sis!" Andromeda looked back to Eclipse, having been distracted with her surroundings. "Coming Ecipse!"(she still can't pronounce his name, yet) They both ran across the park, at some point making it into a game of tag. Cross and Shattered watched them play together, and sat down with the food they brought along.  
  
After a while, the twins stopped running around and decided to sit in the grass. After a few minutes, Eclipse noticed that there was some others nearby(thanks to his empathic ability). He decided to check it out, bringing his twin along. They came to a bush between two trees and decided to peek in. Eclipse called out, "Hello? Someone ovew hewe?" Andromeda noticed two skeleton looking kids a little past the bushes, and nudges her brother to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, thewe you awe! I knew I felt feelings ovew hewe." He went over to see them better, his sister following behind him. The two kids they saw noticed them and shifted into Eclipse, which startled the twins. "Aaah! Why you look like Ecipse!?" Andromeda cowered behind Eclipse, peeking from behind his back. Gloopy also warily "watched" the now shifted skeletons, not liking that they scared its "owner"(or host, that could work in this context).

"Hi there, sorry we scared you. We didn't mean to," said the "Eclipse" on the left. She pointed to herself, "I'm Vary, and this is my brother Shift." She pointed to her brother as she said this, and he waved at them. "I'm Eclipse, and this is my sistew Andwomeda. Nice ta meet you." Eclipse took a step forward to hold hands with Shift, but Vary went to bite him. "No, my brother!" Eclipse holds his hand with his tentacle, it didn't hurt much, it was more of a shock.

"Sorry? I was just going to shake hands." Eclipse looked down, a little upset that he didn't get to shake hands with the new kids. Andromeda went to hug him, Gloopy curling itself around Eclipse's tentacle. "Sorry about that, Vary gets protective of me. And also jealous sometimes." "Do not!!" Vary pouts, but is fighting not to smile. They shifted into Andromeda next, which made Andromeda more curious about them.

"How do you do tha'?" She waves her hands ina a way to try and imitate what they did. "We don't know, we can just do this," Shift answered. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard someone yell, "Kids!? Where did you go??"

Cross couldn't believe he took his eyes off his kids, where did they go?? They were right there a minute ago! 'Dang it, Shattered, why'd you have to distract me like that!?' He walked quickly across the park looking for his kids, while Shattered was looking in the opposite direction. 'Maybe that wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't help it, it's fun making him blush. AH just focus on finding our kids!'  
  
Cross notices his kids behind the bushes, and calls Shattered over. Andromeda and Eclipse look a bit ashamed, because they forgot to tell their parents where they were going. "There you are, what are you doing over here?" He then noticed Vary and Shift. 'Did... did Andromeda clone herself??? Can she do that??'  
  
Cross comes closer and hugs his kids, and asks them, "Did you make new friends?" He also noticed the eyebrows the other two had. 'Huh, at least I can tell which Andromeda is mine.' But then Vary and Shift shifted into Cross, which startled him. "Wh-what?"  
  
"It's just something we do, sorry for scaring you," Shift said, "I'm Shift, and that's my sister Vary." Before Cross could respond, Shattered finally made his way over to the rest of his family. But upon seeing three Cross's, he was dumbfounded. "What the he- heck?" Barely remembering to censor himself with the kids nearby. "Who are they? Did you clone yourself? Cause if you did, you got the eyebrows wrong," looking at the hands, "and the hands as well."  
  
"No, they're not clones, and they were Andromeda a minute ago. I think they're shapeshifters?" Turning back to Shift, "Am I right about that?" Receiving a nod, he turned back to Shattered, "Yeah, they're shapeshifters. Apparently our kids found them over here."  
  
They heard someone calling for the twins, and Vary grabbed her brother. "We have to go now, bye!" "Bye-bye!" As they left, they shifted back to normal, which actually shocked Cross and Shattered. 'They look very young, I guess the person calling for them was either their parent or guardian.'  
  
"Well, I hope you two had fun with them. Now how about we go eat lunch?" "Yay food!" Exclaimed the twins. Cross chuckled a little at their enthusiasm, then picked up Andromeda, while Shattered used one of his tentacles to pick up Eclipse. "Ok, ok, let's go."  
  
They went back to their spot where they had sandwiches ready. They ate while the twins told them about their side of the encounter, and when everyone was done eating, they packed up and went home.


End file.
